(a) Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display device including a touch sensor, and a method for driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display, and the like includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels are formed at crossing points of the gate lines and the data lines. When a scan signal of a gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to the plurality of gate lines, a data signal is applied to the plurality of data lines corresponding to the gate signal of the gate-on voltage such that image data is written to the plurality of pixels.
A touch sensor inputs a user's command by recognizing a touch location of the user. The touch sensor is provided in a front surface of a display panel or embedded in the display panel to recognize a location where a finger or an object touches to thereby determine an input signal. In general, a capacitive touch sensor is mainly used. The capacitive touch sensor senses variation of capacitance formed between an electrode and a conductive object such as a finger depending on whether a touch is made, and senses variation of the capacitance at the touch location by sequentially applying a touch detection signal for touch detection to a plurality of sense lines.
In general, when no touch operation is performed, the touch sensor operates in an idle mode, which is a touch input standby state, and is switched to an active mode when a touch is sensed to sense a touch location. In the idle mode, the touch sensor determines whether a touch is made by periodically outputting the touch detection signal to the plurality of sense lines.
Substantially, the touch sensor operates in the idle mode for a longer period of time than operating in the active mode while the display device is being used. However, the touch sensor periodically outputs the touch detection signal in the idle mode, thereby consuming unnecessary power.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.